


the heart that binds xoxoxo

by shassie



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: For a Friend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shassie/pseuds/shassie
Summary: Akili lives on a street in a city somewhere, though it's a city that most people consider to be trash, but it’s actually a nice place to live, people are just mean.





	the heart that binds xoxoxo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki55573](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki55573/gifts).



There’s a moment where Akili wakes up and thinks, “Wow, Angelica is so great. Man, I love her so much and yet, she loves me twice as much.”

 

It goes without saying that Akili’s a wonderful person, both in spirit and in valor. She can and will destroy her opponents with her pinkie alone. She continues to build muscle for each day she is alive, and one day, she will surpass even Dres in superiority and muscular complexion.

 

There’s an undercurrent of excitement in the air today, because SAT scores are coming in. When the class finds out about Rafael’s high score, they collectively beat his ass, but in a loving and caring way. Akili is at the forefront of the assbeating, taking charge as she is prone to do.

 

Dres, as way of greeting, says, “Ay yo, Akili, that’s my girl!”

 

It’s only eight in the morning, so things so far in the day are going pretty well.

 

Then, the light of Akili’s life, Angelica shows up.

 

“I lived bitch.” she says after fighting tonsillitis for three consecutive days, but she looks pale and dead. Akili is used to this. Akili loves her anyway, because Akili is accepting and lovely.

 

Kian is uber jealous of Angelica and Akili’s relationship, because he knows deep down that Akili’s the coolest, and so occasionally he thinks, “Wow, Akilli is obviously the superior man.”

 

And Angelica says, “No!” but deep down she means yes, even though she loves them equally.

 

Akili lives on a street in a city somewhere, though it's a city that most people consider to be trash, but it’s actually a nice place to live, people are just mean. Besides, Akili’s presence there makes it the best place to live. Angelica sometimes wishes that everyone could have an Akili, because Akili’s made her life so much better, and she’s taught her so much about kindness and prioritizing herself and her needs, but at the same time, Angelica’s also secretly glad only she has an Akili, and that chance made it so that they met up, because her life and high school experience wouldn’t be the same without her in it. 

 

Basely, Angelica knows that the world is undeserving of Akili and her kindness, but she’s glad she gets to have it anyway, because it makes life so much better, and Akili tells it like it is and is always honest about things, and it’s hard to compare her to anybody because she’s so singular in her approach to life.

 

Though one day, she tempts Angelica, she says, “Suck my ass! You won’t write me into an archiveofourown post, you won’t!”

 

And Angelica says, “Try me!”


End file.
